Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to a method of driving an image pickup device, an image pickup device, and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image pickup device in which pixels are arranged in a plurality of rows and a plurality of columns. An example of this image pickup device is an image pickup device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-183195.
Regarding the image pickup device disclosed in FIG. 22 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-183195, there is disclosed a pixel cell in which two photoelectric conversion units and two selection transistors are provided with respect to a single amplification transistor. Further, a plurality of signal lines are provided with respect to pixel cells in a single column. One and the other one of the two selection transistors included in the single pixel cell are connected to different signal lines.